Seven Years Later
by Music0323
Summary: Seven years after BD. Bella and Edward have a nice life going. Jake and Nessie are getting married. Tragedy strikes and the whole family will have to come together to save one of their own.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight in any way shape or form. I love the stories and couldn't part with the characters so I sat down and started writing on my own.

**AN: This is my first fanfic, so i hope you all like it :)**

_**Rated M for a reason this story will have lemons and will have some dark themes please stop now if your not 18.**_

**~ 7 years after Breaking Dawn**

**Bpov**

I walked through the door of my still unfamiliar house. "Hello?" i yelled out making it i question because i didn't hear anyone else in the house. Where was Edward off too? I had gone to the store to get Renesemee some of her favorite human food and had no idea where he would have gone. "Well i guess he stepped out for something" I mumbled under my breath. I started to put the few groceries away and though about how much our lives were changing. Nessie still lived with Edward and I for now but her wedding was coming up soon and she would be moving in with her new _husband_. I suppressed a shudder as i thought of the word. I loved Jacob dearly of course but the 7 years it had taken Nessie to grow up just didn't seem like long enough for me to have her to myself.

I was so absorbed in my thinking that Edward made me jump when his strong arms found their place around my waist. "Ahh! Don't scare me like that" I fake scolded him. He just smiled as i turned around in his arms to greet him properly.

"Sorry love" he chuckled at my mock anger.

"It's ok" I replied before pulling his face to mine so our lips could meet. My mouth found its way quickly to his and I reveled in the feeling. I never got over what it felt like to kiss this amazing man and truly hoped I never would. "Where were you?" I asked as i pulled away just slightly.

He smiled mischievously at me before responding. " I had to step out and pick up the wedding gift. You know the wedding is next week after all."

Uh next week. "Yes I am aware that our daughter is getting married next week and I for one cannot believe how calm you are about it." Jake and Nessie had decided on a fall wedding. The date was set for October 22. Alice was positive that the day would be gorgeous and cloudy, perfect for vampires to be outside. Nessie, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were all completely absorbed in planning for the special day and I was intently staying away from all of it.

"Well I know its a little early but its hard not to be ok with it when I know what they are thinking and how crazy about one another they are." He smiled at me with a little glint in his eye. "plus it gave me an excuse to buy Renesemee something"

"I knew there was a reason for your mood. As long as you can spend ridiculous amounts of money your happy"

"That could be part of it. Do you want to come out and see it?" His face was glowing in anticipation.

"Fine" I muttered "just let me put this..." but he beat me to the counter and had the package of Oreos away before I finished my sentence.

"There all done. Now lets go."

I couldn't help but giggle a little at his impatience to take me out the see the present. he led me around to the garage and back into the farthest corner. He pulled off the dust cloth to reveal an impressive looking car. It was a jet black mustang with purple flames lapping across the hood and sides. The interior was black leather but had purple accents on the dash and control panel. It was a hard top convertible that I knew had to be special ordered and looked like it would go extremely fast. "Wow its impressive" I stated with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

Edward half sighed "I know you don't have the same appreciation for cars that the rest of the family seems to have but I think they will like it. Don't you?"

"Yeah Jake is going to have a heart attack." I laughed

"That wouldn't be good. I don't think Nessie would forgive me if i killed her husband right after they got married" He joked.

"Ohh its not like you haven't thought of it before." I joked back

"Hahaha not in a while though."

"Good defense. Now lets get going Nessie is with the girls for the night and we have our whole house to ourselves." I gave him a sexy grin before turning and walking away slowly, letting my hips sway. I hadn't gotten ten feet away from him before he grabbed me and pulled me back.

"I don't think I can wait for us to get to the house." He pressed his already hard erection into my back and I moan. I move up and down a little in his hold to create friction that I knew would drive him crazy. He growled deep in his chest before spinning me around and crashing his lips to mine. His kiss was hurried and I picked up right away that he was in the mood for fast hard sex. My body trembled in anticipation as he pushed my body up against Emmetts' jeep. His hands moved from my sides one traveling up to my left breast and the other down to the top of my jeans. I moaned as he kneaded my breast roughly and my hands flew to his hair. I ground my hips into his desperately trying to convey my need for him to be inside me.

"Woah, what the hell do you think you are doing on my jeep!" Emmetts voice rang out around the garage.

"Go the fuck away" Edward growled in Emmetts direction before returning his attention back to me.

"Hell no! Get off my car!" Emmett yelled back.

Well screw this, I thought. I had totally lost my drive since Emmett interrupted us and it looked like he was going to take out some of his aggravation on Edward.

"Sorry love he's not going to leave us alone. He wants to wrestle." He gave me a apologetic smile and let me away from the side of the car. "I'll be back in the morning and we can finish where we left off." He promised before turning and taking off into the forest.

I let out a sigh and ran back to my lonely house. I wasn't in the mood to go help with wedding plans and I knew Nessie would be asleep soon anyways. I walked through the door and quickly decided that I should use my alone time to pamper myself a little. I made my way into our master bathroom and shed my clothing. I ran a hot shower and took time to get all the dirt out of my hair before stepping out. I looked at the clock as I dried and realized that it was just after 1 in the morning. I assumed that Nessie would be asleep since they had been out and about all day so I decided to head out to the garage and see if Rose was out there. I put on some jeans and a t-shirt that Alice would have grimaced at and made my way out the door. Hopefully Rose would be out since Emmett was off with Edward and us girls could entertain ourselves without our husbands.

**AN: ok so please please please review and tell me what you think. I promise this story has a hugh plot. I have almost the whole thing written out on paper and I finally decided to type it out and post it. Because I have it all written I will base how often I post on getting reviews. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, wish i did though._

**AN: So no one reviewed :( i am extremely saddened by that but i had 25 hits so i am going to post another chapter because i am hoping that someone out there will review.**

_**Warning this chapter is lemony deliciousness **_

I walked into the garage to find Alice sitting on the hood of her porsche and Rose admiring her BMW. "Hey Alice where's Jasper?"

She made a heartbreakingly sad face before answering "Your husband came and stole him from me so that he could go play 'boy games.'" She used air quotes around boy games to emphasize her anger.

"Sorry" I answered making a face "Emmett got made at us and they ran off to blow off some steam I guess."

"Yeah, I don't think any of us have been getting any lately." Rose added "I don't know what we have to do to get their attention."

When Rose said that i got an amazing idea. I turned to Alice as I made up my mind to do it and she was in total agreement with my plan. I quickly turned back to Rose and explained what I had thought up. I ran out of the garage to get my camera while Rose and Alice went to their houses to get the clothing that we needed. We met back up in the garage and quickly changed.

"How did you think of this?" Rose giggled from the other side of Emmett's jeep where she was changing.

"Yeah what happened to sweet innocent Bella?" Alice joked.

"Well sweet innocent Bella hasn't been laid in two days and I think I might spontaneously combust here pretty soon."

We all burst into a fit of laughter as we walked back into the middle of the hugh garage. Rose was in a deep red corset that laced in the front and a pair of boy shorts with thigh highs and guarders. Alice was in a black corset top that had laces going across the front to reveal most of her stomach, she had black lace boy short underwear and fishnet thigh highs with guarders. I was in a deep blue and black strapless corset and black thong. The Corset had blue on the sides and black in the middle with mesh down the sides of my stomcha and blue flowers. The boys would die when they saw our pictures.

"Oh my god we look so fucking sexy!" Alice screamed causing us all to laugh again.

"Our husbands are going to die when they see these pictures and realize what they could have had" Rose added.

"Alright lets do this before our husbands get back."

"Bella you always are the responsible one." Alice chided.

We finally got around to taking pictures of one another on and around our cars. Alice and Rose did a Picture together on Alice's porsche that turned out amazingly hot and then we proceeded to pose together some. We were having so much fun just being girls that I almost forgot that the whole reason we were doing this was because our husbands were off playing _boy games. _

Alice's face suddenly lit up. "Oh my god, you guys we have to go find the boys. They have no idea we did this and when they see us the look on their faces will be absolutely priceless!"

Rose shared a look and then took off out the door behind Alice. We were all so excited to go surprise our husbands that we actually managed to keep from laughing. We got the the huge clearing that they were playing in and slowly walked out of the trees. I used all the confidence that I possessed as I sauntered forward. Alice was totally right the boys faces were priceless. Jasper seemed like he would never get his jaw closed, Emmett let out a low whistle, and Edward look absolutely shocked. I had never warn something like this in public and I knew he was stunned that I had the confidence to do it.

As soon as he had his thoughts composed, about 2 and 1/2 seconds after he saw me we were flying backwards into the forest. His lips were crushing hungrily down on mine and I was only too happy to oblige. We didn't make it back to out house but instead collapsed on the ground deep in the forest. I had his shirt off in an instant and he was already working on undoing my corset. Lately we had been practicing on keeping our clothing intact as we took it off instead of just tearing through it. Our efforts most often were in vain. Tonight however he seemed to want to save my outfit from destruction.

"Fond of this one?" I panted out as his lips searched down my neck.

"Hmm love you have no idea. You are the most gorgeous creature to have ever lived." He brought his lips down on mine again in a heated kiss. I wanted him so inside of me so much that I knew I couldn't wait much longer. I was pinned underneath him on the ground and my hips were bucking up into his desperately trying to get my message across.

"Anxious are we?" He teased as he laid a slow trail of kisses down my stomach.

"Edward, please" I begged him as his hand came in-between my legs where I needed him most. He pulled my panties down tantalizingly slow placing soft kisses on my thighs.

"What are you pleading for my love?"

I was too far gone to care that he was teasing me "You... inside of me... NOW!" I yelled as my hips bucked up to meet him.

"Anything for you love"

He entered me swiftly and I gasped at the sensation. Years of being with him and I still couldn't get over the amazing feeling of him inside of me. He started to move slowly, pulling back until he was almost out and then pushing back in just a slow. I growled at him as I grabbed his ass and started pushing him into me harder. "faster please" I begged him. He increased his pace at once and had me teetering near the edge. His hand went down to rub rough circles on my clit. I screamed out his name at the sensation and lost what little control I had. The pleasure consumed every fiber of my being and it was all I could do to mumble incoherently as Edward pounded into me. I felt him pulse inside of me and knew he was enjoying the same pleasure as I was. I raked my hand up his back as I came down from my high and he rolled off of me trembling.

"That was incredible" he mumbled as he regained control.

"I am never going so long without this," I reached over and grabbed his manhood, "again."

He was startled by my sudden action but regained his control quickly. "I agree two days without you was far too long."

**AN: so I know this chapter is really short and I am sorry but with no reviews it kinda killed my spirit for writing this. I hope that you liked it and please review. I think I will keep writing it in hopes that eventually i will get reviews but i don't know how long i can go without any kind of response.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know it's been forever, life got in the way there for a while. Here is a nice long chapter to make up for it **

Disclaimer: Not mine.

The sun was just visible over the trees when Edward pulled away from me. "Love we should go back to the house soon. We have a lot to get done this week and tomorrow is Monday." He reminded me.

I let out a groan at the thought of going to class the next day. Edward, Alice and I were pretending to be freshman this year while Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were sophomores. "Do we really have to go to class this week?" I whined. "We can make up all the work next week."

"Yes love we have to go to class. Now put your clothes back on and let get going to the house."

I sulked for a second longer before pulling my clothes on and fixing my hair slightly. I turned to Edward and laughed at the disheveled state of his hair.

"What?" He questioned looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

"You might want to fix your sex hair." I snickered at him.

He sheepishly ran his hand through his hair a few times before deeming it acceptable and taking my hand for our run back to our house. We stopped in shortly at our house to get Edward a shirt and for me to change, then ran to Carlisle's house.

Since moving to Delaware the family had changed the living arrangements. Emmett and Rosalie lived together as a married couple attending college. Carlisle and Esme lived with Alice and Jasper in their house and claimed them along with Edward and I as their foster children in high school. Edward and I lived in our own home secretly, as far as the town knew we lived happily under Carlisle's roof.

By the time we reached the main house everyone was there aside from Rosalie and Emmett. I guessed from the way we started last night that they wouldn't be seen for a while. If I had my was and Edward wasn't so responsible then we wouldn't be around other people for the next couple years. I could just imagine what we could accomplish in that time…

"Bella!" Jasper spat in my ear "I really don't need your feelings right now to intensify mine."

I ducked my head from embarrassment and was again thankful that I lost the ability to blush as Edward looked over and smirked. He was apparently happy that he still had such a strong effect on me.

The rest of the morning was spent planning for the upcoming wedding and discussing who all was invited and actually coming. Charlie was planning on making it over for the day. Inviting him was a little bit of a tough decision. He had been around while we were still in Forks but once Renesemee started to grow at an alarmingly obvious rate we decided it would be best to leave the area before someone could question it. Since then I had explained to him that she was an adult and he seemed fine with it and wanted to be present for the wedding. Rene had no idea that Renesemee even existed so that had been an easy decision not to invite her.

The Wolf packs were also invited along with all of Jacobs family. Some of the younger wolves were staying in La Push so that Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Seth , Leah, and Quil could make it. Jacobs sisters were coming and bringing Billy along with them.

The Vampire guest list included the Denali coven, and the 3 amazons Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina that had come during Renesemee's childhood. It was going to be a rather large gathering of mostly mythical creatures and a couple of Nessie's college friends. She wasn't concerned in the slightest about everyone getting along, but of course I was on edge about it. So many vampires and werewolves in one place was always a recipe for disaster.

The week leading up to the wedding flew by. Before I was ready for it in the slightest it was Saturday morning. The day my only daughter ever was to be married and become Renesemee Clarie Black. Edward had done his best to keep me from thinking about it too much but he was off all day today helping the men finish setting up while I was with Rose and Esme doing the decorations to Alice's specifications, while Alice worked on Nessie all day. I had a slight sense of déjà vu as I thought about how my wedding had been. I remember the nerves I had and how I didn't think I could make it down the aisle. I had been so scared of the concept of marriage but then I had made it to the bottom of the steps and I saw Edward. At that moment everything had made sense and I hoped that it was the same for Renesemee. She deserved everything that I had and more. I let my eyes wonder out the window and saw Edward and Jasper wrestling in the grass.

"Daydreaming?" Rose asked from across the room.

"Just admiring the view" I responded

"Ahh, I see, I would be doing the same if that was my man." She offered up a rare true smile towards me that I gladly returned.

"Well ladies, if you two can finish with the decorations I think I am going to go help my daughter finish getting ready"

"Honey we'll be fine go be with Nessie." Esme responded as she ushered me towards the stairs.

I swept up to Alice's room at vampire speed before stopping. I took a deep breath preparing myself for what I knew would be an emotional experience.

"Come in already Bella!" Alice bellowed from the other side of the door.

My short moment of preparation was not enough I realized as Alice swung the door open. My daughter was beyond gorgeous. I had no words to describe how amazing she looked. He beautiful golden brown hair was half up in curls on the back of her head with the rest flowing down to her waist in soft ringlets. The dress was spectacular. It was sweetheart top that hugged her perfect hour glass figure until right below her waist, were it splayed out. The back was lace up and showed off some more of her amazing skin, it accentuated her perfectly.

"Honey you look amazing" I finally managed to gasp out.

"Mom." Nessie said as she turned to face me with tears in her eyes.

"Don't you dare cry young lady" Alice admonished her, "I spent hours making your face look perfect, don't you dare mess it up this soon."

I knew that no matter how much Alice sounded like she was joking at the moment she was dead serious about not messing up her amazing work.

"I still can't believe you're getting married today" I whispered into Nessie's ear as I pulled her into a hug.

"I know it's still all like a dream to me. It just feels so unreal and perfect."

Her eyes were beaming with her happiness and I couldn't doubt for a moment that this is what she truly wanted in life.

"Here before I forget." I held out the hair clips that Reene and Charlie had given me "they were my grandma Swans'. I replaced the stones to amethyst to go with your wedding colors." Alice grabbed the clips from my hand and quickly had them in Nessies hair.

"Thank you" Nesssie replied as she studied her reflection in the mirror.

"Well that's something old, your garter is something blue and your dress is new so all you need is something barrowed." Alice mused as she glided over to her dresser and picked up a stunning diamond necklace. "Now I wear this everyone in a while when Jasper and I renew our vows so be careful with it."

"Thank you so much Alice I can't even begin to tell you how much I appreciate all you have done for me today and to make this day perfect for me." Nessie pulled Alice into a loving embrace and I smiled as I saw the obvious love for my daughter in Alice's eyes.

It suddenly occurred to me that Edward should be in the room with us to walk Nessie down the aisle. We really didn't have much time left and I was pretty sure he was late.

"Alice when is Edward going to be up here?" I questioned, with a slight hint of panic in my tone. I didn't want anything to go wrong on Nessie's day.

"Don't worry so much Bella, I swear you are going to be the first vampire ever to go grey." Alice teased. "He should be here in approximately 23 seconds. Happy?"

I nodded in agreement and walked over to open the door for my husband.

"Hello love." He greeted me as he placed a kiss on my forehead. "Sorry I'm a little late." He called out to Alice behind me.

"Yeah yeah I knew you would be. Now you stay here and keep Nessie calm while Bella and I go and get dressed."

Alice and I flew into her closet and pulled on our lilac brides maids dresses. Purple was Nessy's favorite color so Alice and I had incorporated it as much as possible into the wedding without over doing it. Our dresses were simple. They ended right above the knee and were tight, backless, halter tops very flattering on both of us. After a little over a minute making sure everything was perfect on us we walked back out to Nessie.

Edward was just pulling away from hugging her and had a look of love on his face as he gazed at his only daughter.

"Alright let's get this show on the road" Alice chirped.

Jasper was escorting her down the aisle first so she went to the door to exit the room just as Rosalie started playing the music. I was to walk down the aisle next and was being escorted by Seth since Edward had to walk with Nessie. As Alice pulled the door open I rushed over to my daughter to give her my last words of wisdom.

"I love you so much and am so happy that you have found in Jacob what I have with your father." I said as I pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you too mom." She choked out.

I broke away from our embrace, gave a loving smile to Edward and turned to walk down the stairs. I met Seth at the bottom and made my way to the front. I looked up into Jacobs beaming face and was blown away by the amount of Joy I say present there.

The whole ceremony was a blur once it got started. It reminded me so much of my own wedding and I was overjoyed that my daughter had managed to find this happiness in her life. As they kissed and made their way back down the aisle I pulled my shield down and directed all my thoughts towards my husband. A breathtaking smile broke out on his face as he shared in my happiness.

The wedding flowed perfectly into the reception all due to Alice's amazing party planning skills. Rose, Esme and I were all busy in the kitchen making sure food stayed out for the humans. I was the most recent to change so Esme wanted me in the kitchen to help with what I remember from my cooking days.

Edward came up behind me while I was working on making a tray look presentable.

"It's our turn on the dance floor Mrs. Cullen." He whispered as he kissed my neck.

I still wasn't a huge fan of dancing even with my perfect balance now but I was never one to refuse my husband when he was kissing me.

"Alright lets go and get this over with" he chuckled at my small bit of defiance and took my hand to lead me out onto the floor. We dance for a little while before Edward decided to have a father daughter dance.

"So Jake how does it feel to finally be a part of the family?" I question once we had managed to pry him and Renesemee apart.

"Amazing, I really love her so much Bells, I can't even begin to describe it to you and I promise I'll take great care of her. You know how much I treasure her." I had never seen Jake so happy. It was nice that he finally got his turn at happiness.

"I know" I said with a small bit of sadness creeping into my voice. It was still somewhat hard to think about my 7 year old daughter being married and we had never discussed where they were going to move too once all was said and done.

"What are you worried about?" Jake asked as we twirled around the floor. I'd forgotten he would be able to read me like a book still. "You know I'm not taking your daughter from you, I just get to have a little more claim on her now. We're not going anywhere neither one of us could stand to be away from you guys for long."

"I'm just going to miss you both while you're away on your honeymoon, that's all." I said, with a smile as I thought about my own honeymoon and how amazing it all turned out.

"I'm excited to see Isle Esme for myself" Jake joked. "I hear it's a magical place"

"Yeah you'll love it there." I sighed at the memory while another part of my mind started thinking about what Edward and I had done there and what my daughter and Jacob would be doing there quite soon.

"Um Jake, I have a personal question to ask you" I said, thankful that I could no longer blush.

"Ok.." He looked down at me wearily.

"Well you know Edward and I went there for our honeymoon, and well it was great but um…" This was way more awkward then I thought it would be. "Well you know how I came back from there pregnant?" I finally blurted out. It wasn't quite how I wanted to ask but I was just going with what I could manage to say.

"Bella, if you are trying to ask if we are going to be safe while we are there then the answer is yes. We don't have any idea if it is even possible for Nessie and I to have a child, but we do know that we are not at that point in our relationship regardless."

"Ohh" I sighed, "it's not that I don't want you two to have the opportunity to create a family it's just that I don't think I could handle being a grandmother." I shuddered when I said the word and then lowered my head from embarrassment. Jacobs warm hand was under my chin in an instant to force me to look up into his eyes.

"Bella, stop being embarrassed about this, I understand all your worries. Just relax and enjoy your dance with me. I promise at this wedding there will be no almost werewolf vampire fights." He smiled down at me with his warm smile and my face broke into an answering grin.

"Fine" I mumbled, "I guess I'll just enjoy my best friend and daughters' wedding." As we continued to revolve around the dance floor I glanced up at Jacobs face. He was glowing with happiness and everyone around could feel it coming off him in waves. He looked across the room to where Edward and Renesemee were gracefully dancing and started to drift towards them. The song was coming to a close and I caught Edwards' eye so that the happy couple could be reunited.

I was back in Edwards arms looking into his smoldering gold eyes before long. "Thank you" he whispered into my ear.

"For what?" I questioned back "I don't remember doing anything for you, or doing anything…" but his lips crashed down onto mine before I could finish questioning him.

"For everything, for being alive, for marrying me, for being so much smarter than I was when you fought for our daughters' life, for…" I'm sure he would have continued on but when I realized that he was thanking me for everything that didn't needs thanking I stopped him the best way I knew how. I pushed my shield back into my own mind and let my thoughts flood into him.

_Your thanks is completely unnecessary, I would redo everything in my life a million times as long as I got to be with you. Thank you for being who you are and for loving me as much as I love you."_

I stretched up onto tip toes so that I could plant a kiss on him. I let my mind continue to wonder over every aspect of him that I loved to no end. The longer I focused on him the more my thoughts drifted towards a particular activity I liked to partake in with him. On his _long hard cock pumping in and out of me as he bends me over the desk in his office..._

"Bella that is utterly unfair of you" Edward whimpered in my ear in a voice so lust filled that my panties got damp. "You are making my desire for you unbearable and we are standing at our daughter's wedding."

I looked up into his smoldering eyes and let out a small laugh as I let my shield bounce back into place. Edward resumed breathing again with a long sigh. "Later I promise" was all he said and I nodded my head in agreement.

.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&catentryId=6092771


End file.
